Precious
by SparklingBoobs
Summary: It's been eight years since Sarah came home from the Labyrinth, winning Toby back. But now she is having her own battles at home. Can Toby and Jareth convince her to go back to the Underground? And if they can, what dangers and adventures await for them?


**Notice****: All AUTHOR'S NOTES will be at the bottom of each chapter.**

**Rated****: M+ for violence, abuse, sex, and gore.**

**Summary****: It's been eight years since Sarah came home from the Labyrinth, winning Toby back. But now she is having her own battles at home. Can Toby and Jareth convince her to go back to the Underground? And if they can, what dangers and adventures wait for them in the Labyrinth?**

**Pairings****: Sarah/Jareth (main); Toby/OC (later)**

**Disclaimer****: No copyright intended. All ORIGINAL CHARACTERS belong to me. **

_**Precious**_

**Chapter One: You're The Reason**

_**Sarah's Point of View**_

The air was crisp and cool as I walked on the snow covered ground of the park I went to so often as a child. Toby's laughter echoed in the small clearing. I stood, staring at the tops of the trees as I tucked my ungloved hands in the pockets of my warm petticoat. The snow was lightly falling and I couldn't help but smile as I wondered if it ever snowed in the Underground.

I felt a small tug on my heart as I thought of the world I dreamed to become a part of. But I gave it all up. I rejected it – And I would do it again for Toby. I would never regret wishing Toby away either though. I gained so much from that experience. That day, I got real friends, I grew up. When I look back, I look at myself as such a fool; A foolish fifteen year old girl who selfishly wished away her little brother. I thanked God I at least had friends that looked past my foolishness. I spoke to Hoggle at least once a week. Ludo and Sir Didymus (and Ambrosious of course) have been busy recently fixing the bridge so I haven't spoken to them for a while. The only person, though, I haven't spoken to since my return from the Labyrinth was Jareth.

I mentally winced as I thought of his name. Would he ever forgive me for my behavior?

_Everything that you wanted I have done._

I felt the breath leave me lungs as I remembered his words.

_You asked that the child be taken. I took him_. _You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for __**you**__! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?_

Yes… Yes, it was more than generous.

"Sarah? Why are you crying?" Toby's voice rang.

I looked down at him in confusion until I finally noticed the tickling of a tear running down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand and grabbed his mitten covered one as I smiled down at him. "No reason Toby. I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Are you sure? I cry when I miss daddy and Karen." Toby said, "Do you miss someone?"

I sighed, smiling softly down at my little brother. "Yes, I miss someone. Someone very… Magical."

His eyes got wide as a smile stretched on his face, showing off his baby teeth, "I love magic!" Those eyes practically lit up every time someone mentioned magic. I loved that Toby and I had that in common. I smirked down playfully at him and nudged his side with the hand that was still clasped in mine. "You know you're supposed to call Karen, 'mom'." I chided.

His nose scrunched up as his frowned and furrowed his brow. You would think someone was trying to shove broccoli down his throat. "She's mean."

"But she's you're mother." I argued.

"No she isn't." he said with conviction.

"What do you mean, Toby? Of course she is."

"No, you are, Sarah." He looked up at me, smiling, before wrapping his other arm around my thigh, hugged my leg. I could feel the sting of tears welling up in my eyes as I tilted my head back and tried to blink them away as I sighed.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, too, Toby… So much." I said, my heart swelling with the love I had for the one person in my world. My hands ran through his messy short blonde hair. I thought I could keep Toby from the bad things in my world. Such as how dad had started drinking after work, and how Karen had decided to continue treating me like the house keeper even after my return from the labyrinth.

_It's not fair!_

The only words besides 'I wish' that I've never spoken out loud since my return. I will admit, when I first came back from the Underground, I believed that maybe my life would become easier. That maybe if Karen saw that I was growing up, she would let up on me. In fact, the opposite happened. Apparently, since I started growing up, she had nothing to blame me for. So now she just made things up. Every night, Karen would go out with her friends, dad, or just by herself. Dad himself, was barely ever home. Leaving just Toby and I. Being twenty-one, you would think I would be off at college. Nope. Since I graduated high school, Karen convinced dad to keep me home and taken online college courses. To be honest, I was surprised. I remembered when she would ask dad to send me off to another state or country for 'school'. But I quickly found out her reasoning. Every day, just as dad left for work at six in the morning, she would literally push me out of bed and take care of Toby, prepare meals for the week, and clean the entire house. I did everything that ever needed to be done while she would put on the act that she did everything as soon as my dad came home from work. At first, my heart was broken that I had chosen the life of a slave rather than my dreams but I destroyed the thought just as it entered my mind. I did it for Toby. He would have had to live in this awful place by himself if I hadn't come back.

"Sarah?" Toby's voice inquired.

"Yeah, Tobes?"

"I'm cold…" I looked down, my fingers stilling from running through his golden locks as I notice his shivering. I smiled softly.

"Wanna piggy back ride home?" I asked, knowing he'd jump at the opportunity.

"Won't it hurt?" he asked.

I froze. "What do you mean, Toby?" I questioned as I remembered my 'punishment' I received a couple days ago for making the same meal one too many times.

"I saw… Sarah, why did you let her hurt you?" He whispered and I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. I sighed and leaned down, causing him to withdraw from hugging my leg. Sitting on my knees in front of him, I said, "Toby, I am okay. I will make sure nothing like that ever happens to you. I promise. Remember our secret?"

He nodded his head furiously. When Toby turned five, Karen's abuse only got worse. At first, it was just words, insults. I never took any of them to heart. But then there was the occasional slap to the face or kick in the side. But lately, she found that she really liked throwing things at me and hitting me on the back with whatever she could find. It broke my heart that Toby saw her hit my back with a baseball bat. That was the worst it's been in a while. She was careful, I'd give her that. She never left a bruise I couldn't cover.

If anything ever happened to me where I couldn't protect Toby, I told him a secret. He was to call upon the goblins for help. I told him the words. Those same words that sent him away. I knew that if anyone would ever care for Toby like I did, it would be those in the Underground. I'm not afraid anymore. The labyrinth taught me so much. I might be crazy but no matter what it is, I'm not afraid to try. It changed me and he's the reason why. A man too generous for his own good.

"Now let's get home and I will make you some hot chocolate while we watch some cartoons." I suggested.

"Can you tell me a story instead? _Please_?" He asked, giving me those big round blue eyes. I could never resist. If one of his eyes were darker, he would look like an exact younger Jareth, except without the long hair. Maybe that's why I could never deny Toby anything. Cheater.

"If Karen isn't home, then I'll tell you a story. You know how she feels about them…" I trailed off, knowing how angry she got one time and almost hit Toby when she through a book at me.

He nodded silently in acceptance. "Well, if you do tell me a story, can there be goblins?" I laughed. Toby had an _obsession_ with goblins. Karen was _furious_ when she learned that Toby's first word was goblin. And then shortly after, my name.

I nodded as I turned around, still on my knees. "Alright big guy. Climb on."

"You'll tell me if it hurts, right, Sarah?" He asked, hesitating to climb on my back. I smiled softly and nodded. "I promise, Tobes."

I looked over my shoulder at him and saw him nod his acceptance once more before carefully climbing on my back. I noticed he avoided the dead center of my back where Karen did the most damage.

_I'm so sorry you had to see that Toby…_

It was about a fifteen minute walk back to my house, so I let my arms hold onto Toby's legs that wrapped around my stomach. His tiny hands held onto my shoulders as well as his head resting atop of his hand. Within a couple minutes I heard his breathing steady and could tell he had fallen asleep. It was turning twilight; soon enough, it will be night. Before I knew it, we were at the house. I stepped inside and after kicking off the snow on the bottom of my boots. Shaking my shoulders, I shook Toby awake. "We're home, Toby."

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned before he slid off my back. But as he slid off, his weight pressed right into the center of my back causing me to jump and bite my lip to hold back a yelp of pain. Toby must have noticed my face twist in pain as I shut my eyes because he grabbed my hand tightly and asked if I was okay. I didn't say anything but nodded, knowing that if I spoke, I wouldn't be able to hold in the whimpers I wanted to make.

He didn't say anything, but watched me the entire time he got out of his winter gear, only approaching me when he needed help to unbutton his coat.

"Are you angry at me Sarah?" He asked me. I looked up from the buttons on his coat to stare at his face in shock.

"Why would I be angry, Toby?"

He sniffled, his voice cracking when he spoke, "I hurt you…"

"Oh, Toby…" I breathed, wrapping him up in a hug. "It was an accident. You didn't do anything wrong. I could never be angry with you."

When I pulled away to look at him, he had tear stained cheeks and I hated seeing him so sad. It reminded me of the last time I saw… I snapped myself out of the thought and placed a kiss on Toby's forehead. "Go get your pajamas on while I make hot chocolate and wait for me in the family room. Turn on the TV in case anyone comes home before I can tell you a story."

He nodded and quickly took off up the stairs to get changed. I smiled softly as I watched him climb the stairs, only turning towards the kitchen once he was out of sight. I looked at the table to see that Karen had left me a note.

_**You're father and I have to go out of town for the weekend.**_

_**Make sure you have your chores done by the time I get back.**_

It sighed and crumpled the paper into a ball, throwing it into the trash can as I turned to start heating the milk. _At least I don't have to worry about Karen for two days…_ I put some in a pot and left it on the burner on simmer. If I hurried, I could get changed and get back without burning the milk.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I ran into my room and flung my clothes off, throwing them into the hamper. It was moments like these that I felt like a kid again except now my room didn't have toys cluttering it up. Nope. Just running around my room, naked, trying to find something to wear made me feel young again. I need a hobby. I finally found a pair of underwear after going through the stacks of freshly folded laundry I had yet to put away. They were simple white cotton. Nothing flashy, but comfortable. I grabbed my favorite pair of baggy, gray sweatpants and giant white t-shirt. They were both too big, but it made me feel comfortable. The shirt always hung off my shoulder, and I was always trying the drawstring to the sweatpants, but it was what I preferred. I was pulling my hair up into a messy bun as I stepped out of my room and peeked into Toby's room to make sure he was okay. He was just pulling a shirt over his head and I smirked as I saw that he was trying to put on his shirt without letting go of the stuffed goblin I gave him for his birthday a couple years ago.

I bounced back down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen just in time. I pulled the now warm milk off the burner and started added the coco and mini marshmallows. Once I was sure everything was good, I put it on a tray and started making Toby and I some sandwiches for dinner.

I heard Toby start bounding down the stairs as I was half way through making dinner and called out to him, "Toby?"

"Yeah, Sarah?" he asked, poking his head out from behind the door casing to the kitchen. I saw his stuffed goblin hanging from his hand.

"Karen and Dad aren't going to be here for a couple of days. Still want that story?"

His eyes lit up and a smile stretched across his face, "Yeah!" I smiled and finished up his sandwich while telling him to grab us some blankets and pillows. We would camp out in the living room, by the fireplace.

By the time I finished and was bringing everything out of the kitchen, I saw that Toby had spread out all the blankets and pillows. It actually really did look comfortable. Toby was sitting against some pillows, hugging his goblin and the old bear Lancelot.

"Here you go Toby; Turkey sandwich and hot chocolate." I said, setting the tray down on the coffee table. He smiled and scooted up to eat his dinner, but not before making sure his goblin and Lancelot were safely sitting against the pillows. While he started his dinner, I made quick work of starting a fire in the fireplace, instantly warming up the room. It made me relax and let down my guard I always had in place around Karen. I turned and sat down next to Toby by the coffee table to see that he had barely touched his food, more distracted by watching me build the fire.

"So what story do you want to hear tonight?" I asked Toby before taking a bit of my sandwich.

He chewed his own bite, pondering on what story he wanted to hear tonight. Swallowing, he said, "Will you finally tell me about the Labyrinth, Sarah?"

I tensed. _Was Toby ready to hear about the Labyrinth?_

_He's eight! He knows enough from the other stories you tell him. Hell, you told him a story called Snow White and the Seven Goblins for God's sake…_

_Yeah, but what if-_

_If what? He just uses his imagination to escape to that world like you do?_

_He shouldn't have to…_

_But he does._

_He'd know I wished him away…_

_He loves you anyway._

_Would he like Hoggle? Ludo? Sir Didymus and Ambrosious?_

_Jareth?_

"Sarah?"

I shook my head and looked down at him. His face showed concern but his eyes portrayed the hope that I would finally tell him about the Labyrinth. I sighed softly, suddenly not very hungry.

"Alright… I'll tell you." He went to push away his plate still that still held a sandwich with only three bites taken out of it. "Uh huh! Eat, Toby or no story." He snatched his plate back and took a bite faster than a blink of an eye.

I sighed softly and looked up down at the little boy that I loved more than anything in the Aboveground. I gave him a small smile and began, "_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby…_"

Once I finished the story, it was past nine o'clock. Toby was just looking at me with those big blue eyes and I could see them burning with questions. Sure enough-

"Why didn't you take your dreams?" Toby asked. I was a bit shocked, but I calmly replied, "Because I love you, Toby. I had to get you back."

"Why didn't you just let the Goblin King take me and you could live with us as well?"

"Because I don't think that's how it works, Tobes."

"Maybe if you wished it?"

"Toby…" I warned.

"I know, I know. I only use the words if we're in danger. I remember the secret."

"Good." I sighed.

A moment of silence passed before Toby whispered, "What were your dreams, Sarah?"

I hesitated for a moment. My dreams… I smiled down at him and brushed some hair from his eyes as I whispered back, "The Labyrinth."

"Do you miss them?"

"Hoggle and my friends? Of course. But I see them from time to time." I said.

"What about the Goblin King? Do you miss him?"

"Yes." I answered honestly.

Just then Toby's head snapped towards the window. I heard the hoot of an owl and looked towards the window as well. I didn't see anything but Toby continued to stare as if waiting for something. After a minute, he turned back and asked, "Can we see Hoggle?"

I looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost ten. I smiled back down at Toby and said, "Maybe tomorrow. It's late. You should get some sleep. I still have to do some things around the house."

Toby, being the good boy that he is, nodded and struggled to hold in his yawn. I smiled softly and tucked him in under one of the duvets and made sure he was comfortable. I tenderly hummed him the song Jareth had sung to me in the ballroom. It didn't take long for Toby to fall asleep and once I felt his breathing even out, I got up and went to tidy up the house before I, too, went to doze.

I did the dishes, put away laundry, picked up some of Toby's toys, and made sure Karen's and Dad's room was made up. Once I was finished, it was close to midnight. As I made my way back to the living room where I heard Toby's lenient snores, I looked out the window one more time. Only this time, I saw a white barn owl perched on a snowy branch, looking inside.

It hooted softly and blinked. Its big dark eyes stared at me as his head tilted to the side. Instantly, my heart leapt to my throat. _Jareth?_

Slowly, I walked up to the window and unlatched it. Pulling it open, I held back a shiver as the cold night air rushed against me. It was freezing outside!

"Goblin King?" I whispered. The owl didn't make any noise but tilted his head. I tried again, "Jareth?" It hooted softly once more and ruffled his feathers, shaking some light snow off of them. I quickly stepped back and pulled the window open further.

"Come inside." I said. He looked at me as if he didn't trust me. _Why would he look at me like that?_ "Please, it's cold outside. I don't want you ill." _What the hell am I thinking?_

_***JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS***_

_**Jareth's Point of View**_

_Was this a trick?_ "Please, it's cold outside. I don't want you ill." She said softly. Her voice sounded like bells. Hesitating for a moment, I jumped from the branch to the window sill in a fluid motion. Jumping from there, I flew to land safely on wooden arm of a cushioned chair.

I faced her as she pushed the windows shut and then turned to face me. A soft smile played at her lips as she slowly made her way over to me. Her eyes were asking me for permission to approach. Why? She was the one that could hurt me in this situation. I hooted gently enough not to wake the young boy on the ground, but loud enough to gain Sarah's attention.

Finally, she made it to the chair where I stood and slowly sat down. Her feet curled under her body as she sat and rested her elbow on the arm of the chair, next to where I stood. I looked into her emerald green eyes and felt a pain in my chest.

_Your eyes can be so cruel._

She had grown so much in the last eight years. Her hair now fell to the middle of her back, her skin soft and pale. Her cruel eyes were the same though. Always filled with the determination and fire I fell in love with.

"Aren't you going to turn into yourself, Jareth?" she whispered softly.

_Not this time, precious._

As if she knew what I was thinking, she let it go but I noticed her hand moving towards me. It was very slow, as if not to startle me, but I still froze my movements.

"Why do you fear me so?" She questioned just as the back of her fingers ever so gently brushed my soft feathers. I heard a sigh escape her lips as I finally relaxed. I was stunned. Had she really grown up in the time I haven't seen her? I shouldn't be surprised, this was Sarah. But I was.

Taking my attention off of her, I looked down at the sleeping boy on the floor, curling up to a stuffed goblin that looked like one of my many subjects in the Goblin City. I wondered if Sarah made it for him.

"He looks like you." Her voice barely above a whisper, soft fingers still brushing the feathers on my back and wings.

_I once thought to name him Jareth. He has my eyes._

A soft laugh rang through the room and I turned to look at her curiously. "If only one was a little darker. He would be a perfect image." I assume my face had a flabbergast expression because now she was looking at me in curiosity. "What?"

_Can you understand me, precious?_

"Yes… Aren't you using your magic so I can understand you?" She asked, her fingers stilling from stroking my feathers.

_No._

"Oh…" She looked absolutely adorable when she didn't have an answer to something. "I thought that was why you didn't turn into yourself. Usually when I saw you, I always got your famous smirk." She retorted, a smirk of her own on her face. If I could, I would have rolled my eyes at her and smiled.

"I understand now, you know." She said hesitantly after a few moments of silence, her fingers going back to brush my feathers.

_Care to explain, precious?_

"Your actions in the Labyrinth. I wanted to be the hero. So you made yourself the villain. I wanted to be scared, you frightened me. I apologize for my behavior. You didn't deserve any of it. Jareth, you are very generous and I took advantage of it. But I want you to know that you're the reason why I am so strong. I need to be strong; now more than ever." She said with such conviction. It made the ache in my heart dull hearing such words from the girl I had fallen so hopelessly in love with. She was the Champion. But why did she need to be so strong?

_What is it that you fear, Sarah?_

A sigh escaped her lips and I could smell her breath. If I could, I would have smirked. She smelt of peaches. "I fear for Toby. Karen never changed when I came back from the Underground. I had hoped that once I took responsibility, she and I would become closer. The opposite happened. I don't care that she hurts me, but I am afraid that one day she will go too far and hurt Toby."

_What do you mean 'hurt you'? What's happened Sarah?_

I tried to keep the rage out of my voice but it was difficult. My words sounded stiff even to myself. I looked at her intently as she sighed once more and turned her back towards me. At first I thought she was going to leave, but then I noticed her arms lowering to the hem of her shirt.

_What-?_

I stopped as I saw her hunch forward and raise the back of her shirt so I could see the black and purple bruises that were splattered along her back. Small cuts could be seen and they were red and angry. I winced but mentally I hissed and seethed at someone harming Sarah. _My_ Sarah! She pulled her shirt back down and turned around to face me, going back to her original sitting position.

_Why didn't you tell someone Sarah? Especially someone from the kingdom? I could have come sooner and-_

"And what? I used my wish. Toby still has his. If something happens to me, please, _please_ answer his wish. If he was to wish himself away, would you take care of him for me?"

_Sarah, nothing is going to happen to-_

"_Please!_" She begged. I have never seen Sarah beg for anything from anyone. I hesitated, but nodded.

_Yes._

I noticed a tear fall from one of her shocking emerald green eyes and run down her slightly pink cheek as she smiled attentively at me. "Always so generous…" she whispered. I don't know if I was meant to hear it, but I did. "You're not angry with me." It didn't come out as a question like it probably should have, but more as a statement.

_No._

"Why?"

_You know why, Sarah._

"You're so confusing, Goblin King…" She sighed, shaking her head with a small smile on her lips.

_As are you, precious._

My head nudged her fingers until I could nuzzle the palm of her hand. I looked up to her face to see a small blush pool in her cheeks.

_What thoughts run through your mind, Sarah?_

She looked as if she was contemplating something important, gaining courage. "The peach…" She began. Well, I guess I should have known she'd want to know why I drugged her. "What that my imagination or was it real? The dream I mean…" She trailed off, the blush on her cheeks stronger than before. It made my heart race seeing such an innocent blush peer on her cheeks. She was truly beautiful.

_It was real, Sarah._

I could see the blush rush down to over her neck and the top part of her chest that was exposed by the collar of her shirt being so loose that it showered the creamy white skin of her shoulder. I let my eyes wander but quickly snapped my attention back to her face before I let my thoughts wander as well. I don't know how much of my thoughts she could hear. "But why do it? Couldn't you think of a better distraction?" I could see the pain in her eyes, but what was it from?

_I didn't want you to leave._

I didn't know how else to answer her question so I just bluntly told her the truth. I felt my eyes go wider – if that was even possible – as I heard her whisper quietly back, "I didn't either."

_But you refused my offer._

"I wanted to be your equal."

_I have no power over you._

"I lied."

_Oh, how you turn my world you precious thing._

"You starve and near exhaust me." She sighed.

_Everything I've done, I've done for you._

"You move the stars for no one." She smiled softly and stroked my feathers once more as I felt a heating pain in my chest. It was a pleasant pain though, as odd as that sounds. All I knew was that I wished more than anything that I had the power to take Sarah with me back to the Underground and live in the Labyrinth. I just couldn't do it unless a mortal wished it so.

_When you said you told Toby to wish himself away if anything ever happened, why didn't you ask him to wish you away as well?_

"Could he do that?" she asked curiously.

_A wish is a wish._

"Wouldn't we both be turned into goblins though?"

_Do you think of me to be so cruel, Sarah?_

"Not anymore."

_No child ever becomes a goblin. I believe I said that Toby would become one of us. I didn't specify that he would in fact be turned into a goblin. Surely you know there are other kingdoms out there other than the Labyrinth?_

A small blush went back to her cheeks as she glared at me for a moment, "Sorry, no. I only ever read the Labyrinth and then I ended up being a runner of it. Didn't quite have the time to stop by the library and check up on the Underground history." She said sarcastically. _There's_ the fire in her that I missed so deeply.

_Do you know of my race?_

I asked, ignoring her annoyance. "Well, you're the Goblin King… So, goblin? But you don't look like—"

_I'm fae, Sarah. Only fae's rule the kingdom's of the Underground. I am just one of the many kingdoms there. My race is only able to have a child once. Sometimes, not even that. It's very rare that a fae woman can have a child and when they do, it's very painful. So, when children are wished away, they are usually adopted into fae homes, even being turned into fae's if they so wish it._

"Were you turned fae?" Sarah's face held shock but she seemed genuinely interested in the information of the Underground.

_I was born fae._

"What of your parents?" 

_What about them?_

"Do you see them often?"

_Not lately. They are the High King and Queen so they become extremely busy._

"High King and Queen? As in rulers of the _entire_ Underground?" She asked in disbelief.

_Yes._

"Wow… No wonder you're always so cocky and smug." She teased. She paused for a moment before asking, "So if you're parents are the highest rank in the Underground, doesn't that mean you can rule over any kingdom you wanted?" I nodded. "Then why choose to rule over goblins? I mean, no disrespect, I'm just curious…" I mentally chuckled at her innocent inquiries. Always the curious cat she was.

_They may be clumsy and ignorant, but they are fiercely loyal. In a way I can relate to them._

"Because they are sneaky and mischievous? Like you?" She smirked.

_Clever, precious._

"How old are you?" She asked shyly. I mentally smirked, but answered none-the-less.

_About half a millennium, but I believe I have the appearance of a thirty year old by mortal standards._

Her eyes became wide as she looked at my form up and down a couple of times. He mouth opened for a moment as if she was going to say something but then she snapped it shut once more.

_Does that bother you?_

"No!" She said quickly and maybe a bit too loud since Toby started to shift on the floor.

"Sarah? Are you having a nightmare again?" The young boy asked; worry lacing his sleep coated voice. He tried to sit up as he quickly rubbed his eyes. Sarah's hand pulled away from me and I bit back a whimper at the loss of contact.

_Nightmare?_

I looked back over to her to see her sigh and shake her head. "No, I'm fine Toby. Go back to sleep."

"But then who were you-?" He stopped midsentence and I guess he finally noticed me. I turned to look at him and blinked. "S-Sarah…?"

"Don't be afraid, Toby. There's nothing to be scared of." Sarah cooed to him gently, holding out her hand towards him. He instantly grabbed it and she tenderly tugged him towards her while he tried to keep his distance from me. We kept eye contact the entire time Sarah circled him over to her, lifting him onto her lap.

_He fears me._

For some reason this saddened me. "Turn into yourself." She prodded. I looked up at her from the boy and gave a slight nod. Flying off the arm of the chair and into the center of the room, I quickly turned into my fae form. I was wearing normal attire that I would wear on casual days around the castle. A poets shirt, my breeches, boots, gloves, and – of course – my pendant that served as my crown. Looking at Toby now, I see the awe in his eyes.

"Greetings, master Toby." I bowed. Rising back up, I spared a wink at Sarah who was still staring at me with a blush on her cheeks.

"Y-You're the… The Goblin King!" Toby exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. He turned towards Sarah and gently tugged her loose shirt. "Look Sarah! It's him! Did you wish him here?" He glanced back at me and then quickly back at Sarah and whispered, "Did you tell him you missed him?" I smirked as Sarah's blush spread deliciously to her neck.

She quickly tossed me a glare as she instinctively ran her fingers through Toby's hair. "No, I—Wait. Why are you here?" She asked, her facial features smoothing out.

I waved my hand dismissively as I walked towards them once more, only this time sitting on the couch that was closest to the chair they both occupied. "Oh yes. Hedgewart—"

"Hogwart." Toby corrected.

"Hog-_gle_." Sarah glared, correcting us both.

I waved her off once again and continued, "Yes, yes. He wanted me to tell you that he will be busy and won't be able to answer your call for a few days."

"Wait a minute," Sarah began and I could hear a lining of hurt and anger in her words, "You can come see me – us – after eight years all because Hoggle asked you too? But you couldn't come before that?"

Her face was flushed in anger but I could see the hurt in her eyes. I felt my eyes soften as I looked and her and was a little hurt that she would think that I never wanted to see her other than for a petty task as this. "No, Sarah… I could only come to you when you called upon me or one of your friend's gave me permission. I was asked the task just today and was finally able to see you. Even with my magic. I have no power over you, remember?" After finishing, Sarah's face relaxed and her eyes flashed with guilt and I noticed that Toby was staring intently at me, his brow furrowed. "Yes, master Toby?" I questioned, raising a brow. Sarah's grip on him loosened as she leaned forward to look at his facial expression. Suddenly, Toby slipped off Sarah's lap and stood in front of me. Pointing at me, he said, "You said I was the babe with the power!"

"What power?" Sarah asked, shocked, her previous emotions forgotten.

I gave him a toothy grin and picked him up, placing him in my lap like I had eight years ago. He craned his head back to look at me with a smile. I smiled back as I replied, "The power of voodoo."

"Who do?" He asked.

"You do." I replied.

"Do what?" Sarah piped in.

"Remind me of the babe." I winked. "I suppose we'll have to teach Sarah that song sometime, yes?" Toby nodded eagerly.

Sarah looked confused for a moment before she shook her head and shrugged it off. "You remember the Labyrinth, Toby?" Sarah asked in disbelief, "But you were just a baby…"

"Yes, but he was in a land of magic, Sarah. And you won him back. Therefore, I never took any memories." I explained, calmly, lightly bouncing Toby on my leg as he laughed and smiled up at me.

Toby looked to be in deep concentration before addressing Sarah. "I remember playing with the goblins. And their chicken! I sat on the thrown with the Goblin King… And he told me how good you were doing at the Labyrinth. But… He always looked so sad." Toby said softly towards the end.

Sarah's eyes snapped to mine and I could see the pain held within them. I'm sure they mirrored my own. Toby's voiced pulled us both out of our staring contest as he asked, "So you're not here to bring Sarah and I back to the Labyrinth?" Sadness tinged in his voice and I gave him a sad smile and shook my head. "Afraid not, master Toby."

"What if I wished it?" Toby whispered.

"Toby…" Sarah warned.

Toby groaned and crossed his arms, a defiant look on his face. I smirked as I heard Sarah mutter under her breath, "He could be his damn son…"

"Why not Sarah?" he asked stubbornly but his face softened when he whispered, "She wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore…" My eyes snapped to Sarah's, fury blazing in my eyes, I'm sure. I felt my hands on young Toby's waist tightly slightly in my anger, as if I let go of him, he would disappear or come in harm's way.

"I'm sorry you saw that Toby…" She began, "But—"

"But what?" Toby interrupted, "You want to wait until your nightmare comes true? I don't like it here Sarah and neither do you!" He argued and I could see the tears running down his flushed cheeks when I looked down at him. I looked back up at Sarah and could see her own eyes fill with tears, her heart breaking as she realized just how unhappy Toby was seeing his sister's pain. "You love the Underground, the Labyrinth, your friends, and you even said the Goblin King!" I froze at these words as did Sarah. We looked at each other and I saw the tears falling from her eyes as her cheeks flushed. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but Toby was making his point. Maybe Sarah needed to listen his reasoning. "Why do we have to wait until she hurts you even worse?" His voice was cracking now as he turned and looked at me. He stared into my eyes for a moment before he threw his arms around my neck and buried his head into my neck, those tiny hands of his gripping the collar of my shirt. I wrapped an arm around him, positioning him on my hip as I stood from the couch and walked towards Sarah. The pain swirling in those emerald orbs crushed me as I supported Toby with my arm, using my free hand to brush Sarah's cheek with the back of my fingers.

"Jareth?" She whispered softly, her eyes leaving Toby to look into mine.

"Yes, precious?" I replied in an equally soft whisper. Her eyes were searching mine for something and after a moment, I take it that she found what she was looking for because her body language changed. Her eyes narrowed and a look of determination settled. Fire came to life in her cruel, calculating eyes.

"Could you write down exactly what Toby would have to say to let us live in the Underground forever?" I nodded, marveling at how her voice was so strong though I could still see the great pain she bared within her eyes; the ache she had on her soul. "Give me three days. I need three days to prepare. I will have to pack clothes and Toby's things. Karen will have thought that I took Toby. She won't be able to find us, right?"

"She will never be able to hurt you again, precious. Not while I am with you." I said; truth ringing in my words as I gently cupped her cheek. I felt the warmth of her blush in the palm of my hand and almost instantly, I felt her lean into my touch. Toby's head pulled away from my shoulder as he sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"So… We can go home?" Toby asked gently, and I could tell he was more upset that he had gotten upset with Sarah. It was amazing the bond these two seemed to have. She was more of a mother than a sister.

"Yes, Toby… We will finally be going home to the Underground," Sarah said as she stepped from my touch to step closer and kiss the crown of Toby's hair, "Where nothing ever hurts again." She whispered, resting her cheek atop of his head, staring up at me. In that moment, I realized that in three days, I would be getting what I wanted. All I had to do was make Sarah realize the love I had for her. Soon we would all be in the Underground. I will do whatever it takes to keep them both safe and happy. But then again, even in the Underground, I know that there are dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.

"Are you sure you want to live Underground?" I asked teasingly to young Toby.

"It's only forever." He yawned.

Sarah's soft laugh made my heart swell as she looked at me and whispered, "It's not long at all."

_***JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS*JS***_

_You're The Reason (Acoustic Version) by Victoria Justice_

_I don't want to make a scene  
>I don't want to let you down<br>Try to do my own thing  
>And I'm starting to figure it out<br>That it's alright  
>Keep it together wherever we go<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<em>

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why<em>

_I don't even care when they say  
>You're a little bit off<br>Look me in the eye, I say  
>I could never get enough<br>'Cause it's alright  
>Keep it together wherever we go<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<em>

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why<em>

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done<br>You say it's just another day in the shade  
>But look at what a mess we made<em>

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me  
>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<em>

_I don't want to make a scene  
>I don't want to let you down<em>

**AN: This is my first Labyrinth fanfiction so please let me know how you like it. Are things going too fast? Is it too OOC? All errors are my own. Quotes were from memory so if I got any wrong, also, let me know! Click REVIEW.**

**-Morgan/SparklingBoobs**


End file.
